


Sight

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-15
Updated: 2006-08-15
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Sirius likes to look at James





	Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:  
[](http://community.livejournal.com/50_smutlets/profile)[ **50_smutlets**](http://community.livejournal.com/50_smutlets/) **prompt** : Sight  


* * *

Sirius likes to look at James.

He likes the mischievous smile and the ‘we’ve gotta secret’ gleam that enters hazel eyes as familiar as his own pale gray ones. He likes the disheveled hair that makes him think of stolen kisses beneath the Quidditch stands and lazy summer afternoons spent in bed. He likes the ugly spectacles that never stay in place and the petulant frown that precedes one slim finger pushing them back up. He likes the full bottom lip that is so plump that he can’t help but think about biting it and the thin upper lip that is often chapped despite the Muggle balm that James uses constantly.

James is something he can’t have which just makes Sirius want him all the more. Sirius loves the forbidden, makes a habit of going after what he’s told he shouldn’t have, and he wants James. He watches subtly, lets James catch him watching while he showers, while he wanks, while he does his homework. There’s a curiosity in those hazel eyes as they glance down to see that Sirius is hard. The blush stops after the first few times James catches him.

In the end, he makes James come to him. He likes the look of hesitation on the normally confident features of his best friend, and the slight stammer as James asks why he keeps looking at him and if he’s wanking over him or some sixth year with big tits. Sirius answers by pressing James against the wall and grinding against him. _No sixth-years around now, are there, Prongs?_

He watches James’ face as Sirius slides his hands beneath his shirt, liking the way he bites his lip when Sirius brushes his thumb over his nipples. James' face is flushed by the time Sirius reaches the waist of his trousers, and he gasps when Sirius' fingers grip his hardening cock. _Like that, do you?_ James doesn't answer, but he doesn't need to. He rocks against Sirius and makes these breathy panting moans. Sirius can't stop watching him as his face twists and his lips part, chapped and wet and oh so tempting. Sirius doesn't move, though, not yet. Instead, he keeps looking at James' face as he tightens his grip and pulls harder.

James comes with a low whimper that seems almost torn from his throat. His face is sweaty, flushed, and his hair sticks to his forehead as his hips jerk and his cock spills all over Sirius' hand. When his cock softens, Sirius pulls his hand out of James' pants and fastens his trousers with sticky fingers. Only after James is leaning against the wall with a wet spot on his trousers and his shirt pushed under his arms does Sirius stop watching. He kisses James thoroughly, claiming him in the best way he knows how before he steps back and smiles lazily.

Then, it's finally James' turn to watch.

End


End file.
